


Win Your Heart Back

by glimmersbeauu_katniss



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blood Pacts, M/M, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmersbeauu_katniss/pseuds/glimmersbeauu_katniss
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald had broke into the ministry before and now he showed up in Dumbledore's office, what did he want?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing a lot but it's my first time to write a novel in English and I am not good at it at all. There must be a lot of mistakes in my grammar, selection of words, among others. English is not my mother tongue and my daily life has nothing to do with English so you can imagine how bad I will do at writing in English. I made a lot of effort to finish writing this little chapter so please read it and feel easy to point out any mistake I have made. It will mean a lot to me if you will be so kind to leave a comment, whether positive or negative. Thanks a lot!

Dumbledore was scanning the latest Daily Prophet when his hand suddenly shook a little, a movement hardly noticeable if only the cup of tea held in his hand hadn’t sloshed over onto his fine-tailored grey vest. He dapped at the black simmering tea quickly with the neatly folded handkerchief and narrowly pinched his eyebrows at the boldface-typed, eye-catching title written in the biggest size covering nearly half of the front page saying: GELLERT GRINDELWALD THE DARK LORD RETURNED: the Ministry broken into in five minutes, Security emergency levels red.

This was ridiculous, yet it had happened. Dumbledore hadn’t heard anything about Grindelwald since the last interview he had with Newt, which meant that the Dark Lord hadn’t conducted any heinous attacks since his last time in France. Well, it now seems that he was conspiring all the time. The ministry always has a way to underestimate its enemies, Dumbledore found it quite ironically amusing to think so actually.

Shaking his head with a dash of disapproval expression, Dumbledore forced himself to think no further and wasted no time in checking out the following detailed information:

Later that night on April 24, 2019, a carefully planned fire and explosion took place in the Ministry of Magic. Caught off guard, all of the officials down in the ministry hall were disarmed and controlled by a squad of crack, fake Aurors. At the same time, a dubious male wizard wearing a black windcheater walked blatantly into the ministry in the broad daylight, who later turned out to be the world-wanted notorious dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald. according to the witness on the corridor, he saw Grindelwald stalked straight to the third room on the floor which was the office for the Department of Mysteries, the officials of which later confirmed this testimony…… the intention of Grindelwald planning this attack was not clear yet, despite the fact that this dark wizard left an arrogant message on the desk of the minister’s office declaring that he just stepped by and felt an impulse to break into the place and so did he, which is hardly believable. Our Aurors are searching day and night to find out the true reason. luckily, no man was hurt severely in this attack, though several places of the buildings which undertook the explosions were strongly damaged.

There was also a picture of the messy ministry after attack, and now it turned into the imagine of Gellert Grindelwald smirking mysteriously at the reader before the largely opened door. As long as Dumbledore finished his reading, he couldn’t help training his eyes to the blonde wizard, the one whose mismatched breathtaking eyes always had the strong power to grab your heart in a minute.

Dumbledore put down the newspaper before leaning back against his chair, quirking a bitter smile. 

some birds warbling outside, Dumbledore trained his eyes to the window and found it somehow broadly open now. blew open by the wind again, Dumbledore thought. it’s time to cast the rusted blot a repairo. Or maybe next time. he tilted his head, staring at the puffy, cotton clouds and beautiful cobalt sky outside, finding the soft breeze quite pleasant. 

if only all of the memory could be rubbed away smoothly and everything in the past could be as beautiful as this sight…… Dumbledore frowned painfully and massaged his temples, trying not to suck into the bitter, terrible, turbulent feelings before a staccato of knocking stroke and the door wrenched open.

“Professor,” a terrified boy went in, voice trembling. “professor, Nicolas went fainted in the exam!”

 

******  
It was not until 9:00 p.m. had Dumbledore finished his job in taking care of the freak-out boy as well as his other daily routines.

He must admit that sometimes he preferred to be occupied. He was knackered and left no strength to give a think about this forlorn situation every time he returned “home”? he guessed. Well, it was a bit bad but not that bad actually, as tonight the moonlight was glistening like surging waves outside. Despite the fact that he was not in the very mood to appreciate it, it was a quite pleasant, breezy night.

Dumbledore was one of that kind who preferred to soak in the beauty of moonlight rather than turning on the dazzling white light. He quickly lighted a candle before holding it to the bathroom where he would need a shower.

With all the soft wind breezed in from the window, he generally enjoyed this precious hot-tub moment. If everything went on smoothly, he would only have one lesson to teach tomorrow. Or maybe, considering this situation, he thought he would soon be inquired by the ministry, bound to be a little bothersome. But well, he can handle that.

The hot water shimmering around mirrored the moonlight, whose silver waves was flowing around like an ocean in the nut, Dumbledore closed his beautiful blue eyes and lurk into the water to immerse himself into some meditation before something far away flow into his ears.

He burst out from the water and opened his eyes beadily. There is someone else in this room.

There definitely is.

he picked up his wand and walked out from the tub before wearing his dark blue night-robe. 

The slight sound came closer and closer. A lazy, cat-like movement, Dumbledore thought. there was a brittle of tension and all of a sudden it was erased by a soft breeze seep into his glistening skins and the materialization of the people hiding in the dark.

The people immersed in the moonlight, his blonde hair seemed exactly the way he looked like in all the newspapers Dumbledore had read. it’s not very much like what he was in their days, he used to be tall, lanky. but now he looked like more seasoned and willful. He tilted his head, seemingly pondering yet eyes glimmering all the canny things.

O Gellert Grindelwald. 

Dumbledore lost his breath.

It seemed like to be an eternity before he started to talk. The air was frozen and the moonlight now was sewing nothing but chill into this dark room. The longer and deeper Dumbledore stared and bored into him, the harder he found he could breathe.

“So,” the dark lord made the scene look that as though he was wondering, but god damn it it’s him who should be wondering. gindelwald turned around, “this is where you live”

“this is where I live, and WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?” Dumbledore rolled his eyes, enunciating in clipped syllables.

“Well it seems,” Grindelwald’s mismatched eyes were sparking glistening, mysterious light. He walked towards Dumbledore and that was the time he retreated back a few steps.

And it hit him that they were still in synchronization.

Not only hit, it hurts.

Grindelwald drawled in again: “Well it seems clearly that…… I have came here to meet you.”

“Then what have you been doing all over the twenty years?” Dumbledore snapped impatiently, glaring and scowling.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OVER THE TWENTY YEARS?” he kept going, “if you want to rekindle me, you should do it twenty years ago.”

“You are getting nothing from me.” He concluded.

“You were the one who missed the boat. You just walked away from my life and let me die breathlessly in the seashore, choked by the immense airshift of heated sunshine.” 

For umpteenth time had he pictured about this scene before- this pathetic reunion full of tension where he would shout and inquire on the verge of obliteration, he could haul the collar of Grindelwald's shirt and shove the tip of his wand against his thoat and curse him with every malice he well and truly meant. 

But none of that happened. 

It turned out that, when this day actually came, he was just more tried of the past. 

Perhaps, he just felt wronged. 

He hadn't noticed his tears until Grindelwald reached out his hands to wipe them away. 

Oh Merlin, am I crying now? His knuckles are as pale and cold as the snow, his eyes closed painfully and his lips trembling, and…why?

why does he pinched his eyebrows so painfully that he seemed to be suffering from a emotional torment right now? Dumbledore could not ban himself from wondering, nor could he resist the impulse to touch his opposite.

And that was the time when Grindelwald's eyes opened with the heartbreaking expression remained in his pale, chilling face. 

He stared into Dumbledore's eyes and seemed to have gathered all his power to placate him gently and softly.

"I am sorry, Albus, I am and I was so so so sorry to--" 

and that was the time he threw himself into his arms and erupted into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am back with the second chapter. This chapter is in Grindelwald’s POV.

Grindelwald broke into the house through the broadly opened window. As soon as he entered the house and looked around the room, three things captured his attention almost immediately. Firstly, Albus’s taste in furniture seemed to haven’t changed a bit over the past twenty-eight years. He still liked wooden furniture and that knowledge entertained him a lot.

Secondly, this place looked like a mess. Of course, he meant, he wouldn’t give it a second thought to bring other’s house in comparison to his room in Nurmengard-- it was way too far glossy, but seriously, could Albus possess so many fancy little things at the same time? Fine porcelain, differently shaped silverware and candlesticks… and a line of framed photos sitting on the bookcase, even including the photo of Newt Scamander, who was squeezing his hands and smiling so annoyingly? 

The newspaper unfolded on the desk caught his attention at the end. He strolled towards the armchair before sitting down comfortably, fancying his Albus sitting there everyday dealing with his school routines and correcting students’ papers with his neat handwriting. He then give a quick glance over the newspaper to find that he himself was on the front page. Well then… doesn’t matter a bit at all actually. He quickly ignored the fact and picked up the cup of tea, taking a sip of it, and frowned before he was amused by the same fact—seriously, how many tons of sugar had that man put into this petty cup of tea?

As he took his time enjoying his trip as an interloper, both strange and familiar feelings hit him. To be honest, he hadn’t been involved in Albus’s life for almost thirty years, but as he roamed over the place, everything was so strangely familiar. It was what Albus felt like. Despite the small silver of hope he held deep in his heart that his Al hadn’t changed a bit, that was not possible at the slightest chance. 

He sighed, knowing this was not his purpose today. he didn’t dump the hypnotic potion into the drinking water of Hogwarts, causing panic in the students and staff, to simply take a nostalgic tour of his old lover.

Actually it was a long story to tell.

Ten minutes right after the convene in Paris he found that the pact he wore everyday in his breast pocket was gone, which caused great rage of the dark lord. This was ridiculous and he must retrieve his pact back. Grindelwald was never a screamer or a ranter. His rage was bloody cold. Not that night, that night when he found out that the pact was stolen he almost lost his control on everything and destroyed anything he saw in the room with his bare hand.

He was so bloody furious, and so terrified.

He kept the pact rightly over his heart for twenty-eight years since their broken with each other. Never for a minute had his feeling for him ever changed. He knew too well that without this pact Albus will eventually stand up and fight against him—no matter how reluctant he would be, but eventually he would be forced by the wizarding world he belonged to do that, and that, made him terrified. He wanted to bring the world the greater good, but never for a moment had he wanted to fight against his Albus.

No, that must be stopped. Grindelwald was quite sure that the pact was never something could be broken easily, but he still needed to find the pact back, in no time.

The first place he came up with was Hogwart. The pact had gone to its another possessor’s hand would be a reasonable explanation, but he refused to think about it at the first thought. He was too reluctant to face with the other possessor, his love and his wound forever. There were two possible places the pact might be hidden in right now, the Ministry or the school of Hogwarts where Albus Dumbledore taught. Grindelwald decided to give the former a first shot.

The result turned to be disappointing. The ministry was easy to break into, which he knew exactly all the time, but the thing he looked for was not there, or rather, to be exactly, the pathetic officers working there had not even a clue what a pact was.

Well, then it left him no choice but to get it back from Albus’s hand.

It was not something he meant to, but technically you can say that he had been hiding from Albus all the time over the past years, which was exactly the same thing Albus had been doing to him as well. Deep somewhere in his heart, he knew he would never make it to face Albus once again—he ran away, rightly after their fight, after the death of his sister, which caused him nightmare over the past thirty years. He would see Albus crying in his dreams which made his heart broken into piece, and piece, and piece. 

He could feel the sorrow of Albus, but he was even afraid to lose him in his dreams. 

And here he stood now. Taking in all the views Albus lived with and searching for every clue that Albus lived here. 

It was real, and heartbreaking.

******  
The rational sense brought Grindelwald back to what he was going to do next.

Grindelwald had never made it through a school. He dropped out the Durmstrang Institute at the age of 16. But it would be thoroughly wrong to think that he knew nothing about Hogwarts. He had excellent wizard and witches followers graduated from here. He read book of Archaic magic and the whole history of the wizarding world in his teenager. He had studied the school of Hogwarts a lot over these years. He remembered every single word Albus had described to him about Hogwarts when they were at Godric's Hollow. The Room of requirement, Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade…

More importantly, he knew Albus too well to know where he would hide them. 

Albus didn’t want others know the existence of the pact. Despite the great number of other choices he had, He would hide it safely in Erised the mirror until he found out the way to break it someday soon in the future. 

He just could not let the gloom and doom took over his life once again.

Grindelwald walked along the dark corridor, making his way to the dungeon where he had already sent one of his followers to check if the mirror was there and got a positive answer, but as he finally stood there, staring at the beautiful, sea-like blue eyes in the mirror, some uncommitted feelings hit him, like… a homesick.

The Mirror of Erised show not your face but your hearts desired, it show the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts. Grindelwald remembered the words Albus told him, and remembered exactly what young Albus said at that time: If it is here right now, I will see nothing but only myself exactly as I am now, because I am happy with you, Gellert.

But the man now in the mirror looking at him with a pathetic expression was a much more seasoned, mature man, whom Grindelwald longed to see again, so strongly. It seemed to take an eternity for Grindelwald to resume to his reality again.

Albus had played a smart tactic to think that only the people who did not desire the pact would get that from the mirror.

But he was wrong to think that Grindelwald wanted to use the pact to move against him, to control and manipulate him with the pact, to do something wrong and bad.

Grindelwald would probably sit here whole day watching him if only this truly was his Albus, but it wasn’t. It was only a shadow, a shadow of whom he desired so much, whom he had been and would still forever be in love with.

All he want is getting this pact back so that Albus would not be pushed. Never for a moment had he thought about hurting Albus. 

He didn’t even see the pact in the mirror. When he finally stood in front of the Mirror of Erised, all he was staring at was the adult Albus.

And it actually worked.

Instead of a series of tough archaic magic Grindelwald was determined to give it a try with the powerful elder wand, the Mirror of Erised simply approved him. It gave him what he wanted with acquiescence.

The pact was back in his pocket.

And this time the dark lord used a thin silver chain to hang it before bearing it around his neck and hide it inside his shirt.

By the time he walked past an opened window in the corridor to find the moonlight pouring in, Grindelwald was surprised to notice how long it had taken him to deal with the mirror.

No matter how potent he became, the man who he truly wanted would never go with him again.

He decided to give Dumbledore’s office a last look and took something meaningful away with him if possible.

But it turned out to be a bad, awkward moment. Apparently Albus was already back in the room. And the knowledge grabbed his heart with a jerk. His heart was clogged suddenly and it beat so fast that he could probably not able to make his next move to flee away from this place forever. Oh Merlin did he want to see him again! Grindelwald turning around in the office pondering what he was going to do next. He then heard the sound of water subside and finally made his resolution to give a last look over.

And that was the exact time Albus showed up with his wand pointing at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start with, I am so so so thankful to the kind comments telling me that my writing ability in English is not that bad. So I had a more productive time writing the next plots this time without questioning myself over and over if that sentence I was currently writing made any sense.
> 
> And there is also something I want to apologize for. Before I posted the first chapter online, I was only kind of trying to write down what the reunion of Grindeldore would be like in my imagination with my broken sentences, but now as I has posted these online and received kind comments and kudos as well, I feel obliged to get this whole work completed. So when I looked back at the first chapter I feel sorry for my every-now-and-then broken sentences and harsh descriptions. I will probably revise it later to make the whole plot run more reasonably, but before that I hope I didn’t get you confused.
> 
> Thirdly, I am afraid that there are several ingredients that are canon-divergence, which I am not quite sure as well, such as whether Dumbledore preferred wooden furniture and fancy delicate things and the function of the Mirror of Erised…
> 
> Last but not least, please leave some comment, whether positive or negative, and feel easy to point out any mistake I have made; suggestions are totally welcomed as well. I will be glad to read any kind of comment; It really, really means a lot to me.


End file.
